


Brilliant

by Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness



Series: Lafgelica One-Shots [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Love Confessions, Secret Crush, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness/pseuds/Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness
Summary: Lafayette likes Angelica, so Alexander decides to do something about it.





	Brilliant

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm now obsessed with this ship.

Gilbert Marquis de Lafayette has had a crush Angelica Schuyler since the second grade.

Really, how could he not? The oldest Schuyler sister was not only breathtakingly beautiful and stunningly confident, but she was one of the most intelligent people he had ever met. Not just in academics, but in life. From an early age, she had always known what to say and how to say it. She could take other's words and twist them. She could either leave you feeling utterly flattered or ridiculously stupid.

If you asked Lafayette why, exactly, he liked her, he wouldn’t have been able to give you a straight answer.

Maybe it was the way her eyes lit up when she knew she was about to win an argument. Or perhaps the persuasive curve of her lips when she was charming herself into someone’s good graces. Then again, it could have been that she always spoke her opinion of something, but in a dignified, respectable way that always left people thinking about her point.

Really, it could have been anything about her.

“I don’t know why you don’t ask her out,” Alexander Hamilton said to him as he was staring (yet again) at the object of his affections from across the hallway. “Liza tells me that she thinks you’re cool, she’ll say yes.”

Lafayette simply shrugged at his friend; not everyone was as bold, arrogant, and daring as he was. “I doubt that, mon amie,” he responded, gesturing to the group of boys practically swarming around her, probably asking for her number among other things. She looked vaguely uncomfortable and he felt the urge to rescue her from the vultures.

Alex scoffed, shaking his head. “You’re letting them stop you?” he asked incredulously. “None of them hold a candle to you, Laf, and you know it. Come on, what happened to the charming Frenchman I’m so used to seeing?”

Lafayette shrugged. “He’s not so charming around Angelica Schuyler,” her admitted wistfully. And that was true. The girl literally made him weak in the knees any and every time he even looked at her.

His friend rolled his eyes in response. “We’ve literally all been friends since kindergarten,” he reasoned. “There’s no reason to be so shy around her.”

“I can’t help it...” God, he sounded pathetic.

Alex threw his hands up in frustration. “That’s it.” Before Lafayette could stop him, he made his way over to Angelica, pushing through the crowd of guys surrounding her. Lafayette couldn’t make out was he was saying, but he saw Angelica look straight at him.

‘That’s is,’ he thought. ‘I’m finished. Goddammit, Alexander.’ Thousands of horrible scenarios ran through his head, the worst being that she would laugh in his face.

To his surprise, however, she was blushing (which, he realized, somehow made her even more beautiful). Giving him a shy smile, Angelica made her way through the crowd and over to him and stopped mere inches away from him.

“Hey, Laf,” she greeted him.

Lafayette cleared his throat, trying not to look like a moron in front of her (he made a mental not to kill Alexander for putting him in this position later). “Bonjour mon ange,” he replied as smoothly as possible. The nickname wasn’t anything new, he had almost always referred to her as such. Mostly due to the play on her name, but also because in his eyes, she was an angel.

Angelica’s eyes shifted nervously for a second before she sputtered out, “Doyouwanttogoforcoffeesometime?”

Lafayette blinked. “Quelle?” He hadn’t understood a word she said.

Angelica blushed harder, but took a deep breath. “Do you want to go for coffee sometime?” she repeated slowly.

Lafayette gave her a grin so large that his face nearly split in half. Of course she would have the guts to do what he couldn’t. That’s why he liked her. “I would love to, mon ange,” he answered.

A lovely smile graced Angelica’s face. “That’s great. Tomorrow at eleven?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He couldn’t believe this was happening. “I’ll see you then.” Giving him one last beautiful smile, Angelica began to leave. Once she was gone, he turned to see Alexander leaning up against the lockers, a smug look on his face. “Connard.”

Alex snickered. “You’re welcome,” he replied in satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations for anyone who need them:  
> mon amie=my friend  
> Bonjur mon ange=Hello my angel  
> Quelle=What  
> Connard=Asshole


End file.
